The present invention is directed to signal processing systems and methods thereof.
We live in an analog world, and communication media are analog. Computers and data communication operate in a digital world. To work with computers and data communication networks, constant conversions between analog and digital are a way of life. Speed, accuracy, and efficiency, are criteria on which conversion algorithms and systems are measured.
Over the past, various types of conversion systems and methods have been implemented. Unfortunately, conventional systems and methods have been inadequate, as explained below. Improved conversion systems and methods are desired.